Documentales
by AleNoAlex
Summary: UA - A Sasha le gusta ver documentales y Nicolo al fin descubre la razón.


Nota para informarle a quien sea que lea mis fanfics que aplico lo de mi senpai: "En mi universo ficticio ideal, no existen las redes sociales."

Mis UAs modernos pueden estar situados en el año nokia-ericsson -para que se hagan una idea- a menos que la narrativa diga lo contrario.

También agradezco al señor Gordon Ramsey por decir que es alérgico a los veganos, que su comentario inspiro la temática de este fic.

* * *

Documentales

Sasha ha tomado la costumbre de ver documentales por las tardes. A la misma hora, dos veces a la semana, va a casa de Nicolo quien a diferencia de ella sí tiene televisión por cable.

Nicolo sale de la escuela a tiempo y debido a que su mamá ahora tiene su turno de trabajo por las tardes, aprovechan para verse donde él. Con la mujer cerca, sería imposible ya que no dejaría de hacer sentir incómoda a su amiga por verla con malos ojos.

Sasha no es mucho de Historia, teorías de Ciencia Ficción, Biográficos o Desastres de la naturaleza o de otro tipo. Más bien le interesan los documentales sobre Animales, más exactamente sobre Depredadores. Nicolo no entiende cómo puede comer mientras los ve, por supuesto que siempre se censuran las partes más violentas en los programas que ella ve, ¡pero aun así! A él le da asco llevarse algo a la boca mientras observa a un león con sangre entre las fauces.

Una tarde que él no tiene clases, la invita igualmente. Posiblemente se habría invitado sola, de todos modos. A la misma hora de siempre, la chica entra a casa tras limpiarse en el felpudo, sus cabello sacudiéndose al apurarse, emocionada, al sentir el aroma. En la cocina, Nicolo se movía con la idea de hornear arroz para hacer algunas barritas de dulces cuya receta vio antes, en el canal de cocina y aprovechó el exceso de algo que tenía en casa.

Después de alejarla diciendo que no está listo aún, y que se quite el abrigo húmedo por la llovizna y la deje secar cerca a la estufa, ella se va al sofá de la sala y sigue la rutina.

Pasa alrededor de quince minutos, después de cocinarse lo que preparó, apagando el horno. La lluvia cae más fuerte para entonces. Por un momento la señal se va de la televisión, oyéndose hasta la cocina el ruido.

Cuando él se acerca, repara en algo extraño. La castaña realmente no le pone atención a los documentales. Ha visto su mirada, básicamente sin dejar de comer las galletas en la bolsa que ella misma trajo.

Está tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que apenas lo oye avisarle qué quiere beber. Eso sí, cuando el cielo truena, brinca en su lugar.

Luce inquieta al preguntarle y tarda en decidirse. Contrariada en cómo lo hablará, deja de comer un momento. Nicolo se sienta a su lado y ella le ofrece las galletas. Aun si él no es fan de los comestibles de bolsa, agarra una.

—Vivía cerca de un bosque, antes de mudarnos —ella explica—, de pequeña cazaba con mi padre. Pero, ya sabes, el gobierno y esas otras personas —parece buscar una palabra en particular.

—¿Activistas de animales? —Nicolo ofrece tras masticar, ella asiente. Eso quiso decir.

—Esos. Cuando era pequeña no había muchos problemas, pero luego mientras crecía vino esa gente y decían todo eso de que cazar es malo, luego se aprobó esa ley… ¿Creo que ahora es una zona protegida?

—Papá dijo que debíamos buscar otro estilo de vida, porque en un futuro las cosas iban a cambiar. Así que nunca casamos desde entonces.

Nicolo cómo consolarla, viendo que estaba desanimada. Es cierto, para otros era un logro digno de admirar que no hubiera más caza en aquella reserva. Sin embargo, para gente cuya vida se basaba en eso, al parecer no.

No estaba seguro de entenderlo, pero tal vez significaba eso. Que los demás tampoco lo entendieran, o simplemente vieran a la familia de Sasha como criminales en aquel entonces, o incluso ahora si dice que extraña cazar.

Sin embargo, no era solo la caza, ¿no? Es como si la hubieran echado de su hogar, que de hecho en algún sentido eso pasó.

Lo que no debiera tener tanto ese sentido, ¿no se supone que cuando se aplican esas leyes se protegen a las etnias habitantes del lugar? Claro, Sasha y su familia tampoco parecen una etnia o igualmente arreglaron las cosas de otro modo entre los habitantes, después de todo no ha dicho que los sacaran a la fuerza.

—Aún lo extrañas, ¿no?

—Sé que es cruel…

—No eres la única que ve este tipo de documental, Sasha. —Aunque ahora ver es un decir. La televisión aún no tiene señal, cosa que le hace tomar el control y apagar por el ruido molesto.

—Me refiero a cómo…—ella dice en dificultad—. A lo que hacíamos antes.

¿Acaso se siente culpable? No debería.

—Simplemente era tu vida —él dice. No está acostumbrado a los animales que no sean domésticos, como la mayoría de las personas. Si el tema era que es malo cazar, que ellos lo hicieran con sus propias manos y por sus propios medios consiguieran algo que otros obtenían por terceros y en condiciones lejos de su estado original, no implica que los cazadores sea peores personas. Además lo hacían por una necesidad básica, ni que fueran cazadores furtivos. Otro punto eran proteger a los animales autóctonos, pero tampoco es que Nicolo sea del tipo que considera que todos los animales deben ser protegidos. Después de todo, no es como si carne de vaca o pollo sea lo único que él quiere aprender a cocinar o probar a lo largo de su vida.

No supo qué más decir al respecto. Antes de que abra la boca, Sasha le quita el resto de la galleta que no ha comido.

—No te pongas tan serio, estoy bien —sonríe, parece menos tensa y aliviada tras relatarle. Quizá pensó que en lugar de empatizar, la criticaría.

—Cada vez que como el conejo que hacen en el restaurante chino de la esquina, pienso en ellos —dijo, determinada.

—¿Esa es tu forma de vengarte?

—Un poquito, ¡pero sabes que me gusta todo lo que se pueda comer!

Bueno, si en algo puede estar de acuerdo algo es que comer solo una variedad de comida o algunos tipos de animales, es una pérdida absoluta del sentido de la vida.


End file.
